The Valiant
by Panda Slippers
Summary: A drabble about Jace's ideas on death. "Cowards die many times before their death; the valiant never taste of death but once."


This is my second writing foray into Mortal Instruments fanfic. I find myself incredibly antsy for the release of City of Glass! That, combined with the fact that I am avoiding studying for my exams and the prick of inspiration that me, resulted in this little ditty. It's short, a mere drabble, and it was written quickly with only me to edit. So if you find errors, that's why [if you do find them please let me know so I can fix them!]

Jace might be a little out of character, but that, I suppose, is the beauty of fanfiction. Sorry to those who don't like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jace, The Valiant, Shakespeare or a new tire to fix my car. I do, however, own ridiculously expensive texts books which I will be able to sell back for only half their original price. [College is such a scam.]

* * *

They called him reckless; too eager to bound into dangerous situations with no forethought. They said he was too quick to action, too quick to disregard his own safety. They told him he was arrogant to think himself so immune to risk or injury. To death.

Death. It always came back to death. As Shadowhunters they were taught how to avoid death. Medicines, fighting techniques, demon weaknesses. Their job was to kill the demon, save the mundies, and get back alive. That was the key part _– get back alive_. It made sense, he supposed. If no one came back alive, there wouldn't be anybody left to fight. As humans, they were few, whereas demons were endless. And really, "don't die" was pretty good advice for mundies, too.

Everyone seemed obsessed with this death thing. No one concentrated on life. Although, as a Shadowhunter, his life was pretty simple: hunt those who do harm to humans, since mundies couldn't do it themselves. It wasn't a bad life – certainly not boring. And it sure as hell was a lot better than being a mundie! He enjoyed being a Shadowhunter, and damned if he wasn't good at it. His father had demanded it, demanded perfection. Jace wasn't stupid – he knew he wasn't perfect. He knew he wasn't immortal. Injury and death were just as likely to come to him as anyone else.

The difference in hi, seemed to be that he didn't let the thought of Death rule his life. He knew he was going to die – he'd seen the shadow of the Reaper too many times for comfort – but that didn't hinder him at all. Death was inevitable. Death and taxes. He had a job to do and a life to live, and he was going to do so. His life was enjoyable…some parts more than others…and he wasn't going to let fear rule it.

"_Seeing that death…will come when it will come_."

Their Shadowhunter training left them sharp of body – but Hodge had made sure they were sharp of mind too. They had read the classics, including Shakespeare. Hodge had recommended "Julius Caesar" to him, saying that it would be just the thing that Jace enjoyed. Jace had his doubts, but [for once] dutifully read it. Hodge had been right. Jace wasn't sure what Hodge wanted him to take out of it, but he had found something that he carried with him everyday.

_Cowards die many times before their death;_

_The valiant never taste of death but once._

They said he was reckless, Jace considered it bravery. Even if death was going to happen, why flirt with it? As a coward, he would find death everywhere he went. He would shy away from it, but it would chase after him as if on a hunt. If Jace went into every battle ready to face death head on, then death would have two choices: run from him, or embrace him. Either way, he would have his head held high, prepared to meet his foe.

They said he was arrogant. Jace wouldn't deny that. But what was wrong with a little arrogance? He wasn't blind – he knew he was just as mortal and breakable as the other hunters. They did have to agree, though, that Jace was great. And Jace would continue to be great, until he no longer had the opportunity. And when that time came, Jace was going to leave behind a legend. They will forever remember him as valiant.

_Of all the wonders that I yet have heard,_

_It seems to me most strange that men should fear;_

_Seeing that death, a necessary end,_

_Will come when it will come._

_Cowards die many times before their death;_

_The valiant never taste of death but once._

-William Shakespeare, _Julius Caesar_, Act II, sc. ii

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please spend a quick second and leave a review with your thoughts. A simple "it sucked" or "great job" works! Thank you!

P.S.


End file.
